


This work has no content yet so don’t waste your time by clicking on it :)

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Praise Kink, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: This work has no content yet so don’t waste your time by clicking on it :)Danny Dales and Peter Penn have been in an all out war since the first day they met at St. Damalius’ Catholic School for Boys. Peter is exceptionally tall for a sixteen year old boy, being 6’6”. This makes him the subject of the school’s main group of bullies and thugs, the Wolves—lead by none other than Danny Dales, son of the school’s headmaster. Danny takes out all of his frustration on Peter, day after day, making life a living hell for him, until one night during a party when Peter gets fed up and during their physical fight Peter punches him for the first time. It’s at that moment when both boys discover Danny’s masochistic and that Peter’s sadistic. After this, the boys form a sexual relationship built only to satisfy their sexual needs. But is that all, or is their more to it?





	This work has no content yet so don’t waste your time by clicking on it :)

This work has no content yet so don’t waste your time by clicking on it :)  
Danny Dales and Peter Penn have been in an all out war since the first day they met at St. Damalius’ Catholic School for Boys. Peter is exceptionally tall for a sixteen year old boy, being 6’6”. This makes him the subject of the school’s main group of bullies and thugs, the Wolves—lead by none other than Danny Dales, son of the school’s headmaster. Danny takes out all of his frustration on Peter, day after day, making life a living hell for him, until one night during a party when Peter gets fed up and during their physical fight Peter punches him for the first time. It’s at that moment when both boys discover Danny’s masochistic and that Peter’s sadistic. After this, the boys form a sexual relationship built only to satisfy their special sexual needs. But is that all, or is their more to it?


End file.
